gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Sartar Kingdom of Heroes Data
287 Judges, A 6 Agents of Reprisal, 91 154 Driman, 16 Alastan’s Mirror, 14 Arachne's Web, 14 Army of the Sea, 20 Asavana, 195 Asavana Tarna, 18 Asrelia’s Hut, 11 B Bane of the Devil, 173214 Baths of Fire, Hatred and Truth90 Battle of Hofstaring’s Flood, 276 Beast Men, 15 Bench of Judgment, 15 Bless Grave, 19 Bones of the Gods, 31 Breath of the World, 11 Bull Priest, 176 Bull’s Head, the, 1 C Champion of Orlanth's People,10 Chaos-Killer, 14 Clan-Making Dance, 142, 262 Closing of the Urox Temple, T1 Code of Humakt, 17 Colymar Kinstrife, 2280 Coming of Sartar, The, 22 Contest of Harmony, 96 Contest of Magic, 94 Cosmic Law, 160, 162 Cosmic Mountain, 12 Council of Old Gods, 16 Orlanth’s Hill, 116 Sacred Top Hill, 115 D Dancing Vale, 14 Dead Court, 187 Dead Emperor, 90 Demon of Ignorance, 11 1 Desert Wind, 17 Divination, 39, 90, 92, 274 Divine Entities 2 Divine Wrath, 93 Dogboy, 190, 197 Doom of the Cosmos, 219 Doom of the World, 97 133 Dragon Era, 88 Dread Guardian, 11 E Earth Avenger, 97 Earth Family, The, 91 Earth Witches, 13 Ehilm's Flame, 204 Eight Great Heroes of Sartar, The, 131 Eight Temperaments, The, 77 Eighteen Occupations, 21 Elmal the Chieftain, 153 Elmali of Sartar, 23 End of the World, 25 Er’s Pool, 15 Ernalda Heroquests, 11 Ernalda’s Home, 114 Ernalda’s Virtues, 135, 273, 275 Esnans, 15 Eurmal slew Grandfather Mortal, 91 Evil Emperor, 117 Evil Empire, 242 Evil Other Brother, 9 F Farewell Poem, 157 Father of Dragons, 29 Redalda Feat, 14 Hearthguard, 154 Forest Friend RitualFeat, 13 Ceremonialist Feat, 12 d The Supporter Feat, 143 l Peacemaker Ritual Feat, 143 x Bountiful Mother Feat, 142 x Earth Healing Feat, 13 t Leader of Battles Feat, 172 t The Kill Everyone Feat, 172 t The Sword God Feat, 172 h Equal Exchange Feat, 18 y The Knowing Feat, 166 g Breath Mastery Feat, 127 g The Great Storm Feat, 128 g The Hedkoranth Feat, 128 g The 28 g The Thunder Weapons Feat, 127 g The Thunderer Feat, 127 g Vanganth Breath, 127 s Four Magical Weapons Feat, 127 s The Finovan Feat, 128 s Trail West Feat, 127 x/s The Niskis Feat, 128 g Frenzy of the Bull, 178 V Beat the Devil, 178  Smooth Talking Tol Feat, 12  The Whispering Caves Feat, 18ady, 148 Ferryman, 156 Festival of the Beasts, 280 Feud-makers, 277 Final Unity, 2133 Fire Dance, 142 Fire of Justice, 21 Fires of Ehilm, 187 Fires of Justice, 14 First Created, 155 First Dragon, 99 First Storm, 39, 1975 Five Great Kingdoms, 224 Five Orlanthi Souls, The, 74 Flames of Truth, 174 Flintlocks, 261 Flower Dance, 15 Foe of Ernalda, 16 Fool’s Gate, 22 Foreigner’s Wedding, 12 Founder, 89 Freedom. See Change 8 Funeral Dance, 142 Furious One, 17 G 7 Gate to the Underworld, 987 Gates of the East, 23 Gods of Disorder, 94 Golden City, 98 Good One, The, 25 Good Thunder Rainstorm, 1 Gore and Gash, 14 Grace Ladies of Nochet, 13253 Grandmother of the Earth Tribe, 94 Great Libraries, 14 Great Mover, 11 Great Passage, 159 Great Schedule, 243 Great Sleep, 1 Great Study, 161 Great Temple, 14, Grey Lords, The, 20 Growing Wind, 11, H Hadrinor, 19 Hall of the Maggot-Liege, 98 Halls of the Slain, 155 Harbor Market of Nochet, 12 Harmony Harp, 17 Heart of the Quivini, 233 Hearthguard, 17 Heortarl, 13 Heortling King, 10 10 Heort's Laws, 24 Her Home, 114 Heralds' Podium, 27 Herder, 78 Heroquest Draw, 63 Hidden King, 15 Hidden Spark, 203 Hidden Way, 159 High King of the Gods, 98 High Town, 243 Highest Priest of Orlanth, 18 History of the Kingdom of Sartar, 24 Holy Places, 86 Holy Sisters, 148 Home of the Gods, 194, 201 Homes of the Great Gods, 19 Horrifying Emperor of the Dead, 51 Horse God, 17 Hospitality, 90 Hospitality Greeting, 2, Household Members, 37 Humakt Duel, 168 Humakt Holy Days, 16 Hummingbird, 12 Hunter, 1 I Icemen, 10 Immolatorboltofpower, 127 Immortal World, 187 Immortal Worlds, 17 Imperial Occupiers, 20 Infant King, 23 Inns, 26 Rites of Ivarne, 4 J 67 Jaldonkillers, 57 Journey to the Gates of Dusk, 1 K Keen Edge of War, 135 Keeper of the Dead, 167 Keeper of the Laws, 160 Keepers of the Six Stories, 16 Great Khans, Great, 12 King of Spirits, 16 King of the Umbroli, 13 King Storm Kahn, 20 King Vingkot returned, 23 Knowledge Temples, 1, 209 Kolating Shamans, 75 Kolating Spirit Societies, 72 l Last Orlanthi King, 21 Laws of Creation, 162, 174 Laws of Hospitality, 98 Laws of Vingkot, 15 Lawstaff Path, 11 Lightbringer’s Path, 17 Lightbringer’s Summons, 13 List of Visionaries, 16 Logic People, 93 Lord of Beast Valley, 236 Lord of Prax, 42, 173 Lord of the Eternal Battle, 13 Lord of the Middle Air, 122 Lord of the North, 196 Lord of the Undead Army, 11 Loyal Thane of Orlanth, 11 Lunar assassins, 27 Lunar Manors, 28 Lunar sorcerers, 227 Lunar sorceress, 15 Lunar Time, 3 M Maggothome, 204 Maggotliege, 29 Mahome’s Day, 95 Making Peace, 28 Malani king, 24 Man in crimson, 107 Marking Bone, 160 Marriage of Orlanth and Ernalda, 60 Men’s Initiation, 79 Mighty Mountain, 16 Mountain Mother, 179 Mountain of Ice, 19 Mythic Ages, 195 N Native Corps, 268 Natural Magic, 74 Night Wolf, 10 Nine Doors, 195 Ninth Door, 18 North Winds, 173 Northern Horse People, 1 O Oak of Vengeance, 89, 278 Oaths, 98 Old Death, 10 Old Tarshite25 Orlanth and Ernalda, 45 Orlanth at Roundstone, 81 Orlanth Barntar, 13 Orlanth Heler, 123 Orlanth Lightbringer, 123 Orlanth Odayla, 11 Orlanth temple, 83 Orlanth the Wind, 121 Orlanth Thunderer, 17 Orlanth’s Great Hall, 15 Orlanth’s Hill, 116 Orlanth’s Loyal Thane, 95 Orlanth’s Stead, 14 Orlanth and Dragons, 124 Orlanth and Ernalda, 76 Orlanth Heler, 82 Orlanth’s Great Hall, 15 Orlanthi Key to Sorcery, 15 Orlkar Tribute, 25 Orlmakt the Humakti, 12 Orlmarkt Braveheart, Mercenary, 17 Outer Wind, 1 P 3 Pain of Chaos, 177 Palace of Life, 204 Palace of the Dead, 20 Pauper Kings of Tarsh, 220 Peacemaker, 15 Peoples' Podium, 22 Philosopher King, 53 Pit of Conflict, 10 Pledge of the Gods, 98 Pockets, 244 Poison Blood, 11 Pony Clan, 276, 277 Porter of the Palace of the Dead, 204 Potters Clan23 Pregnant Darkness, 12 Prisoner God, 196 Proof of Princes, 241 Prophecy of the Hero Wars, 219 Protector of the Orlanthi people, 122 Proud Tribe, 20 Provinicial Governor, 24 Q Queen of the Dead, 15 Queen of the World, 137 Queendom, 263 Queen-Priestess at Sacred Ezel, 13 R Raging God, 10 Raider, 121 rains of life, 94 Ram, 1 Rausa’s Palace, 187 Raw Greed Flaw, 159 Razor-Edged shield, 15 Rebel, 15 Red God, 39, 42, 95, 97 Red Moon Empress, 16 Red-Haired Women, 16 Requirement for Proof, 99 Revenge, 210 Riddling End, 11 Ring of Command, 25 Arming of Orlanth Ritual, 202 River of Corpses, 10 Royal Palace, 17 S 4 Sacred Flame of Sartar, 222 Sacred Top Hill, 18 Sacrifice Dance, 32 Sartar’s Cities, 29 Sartar’s Royal Roads, 247 Sartarite Army, 224 Sartarite Kings Lists, 205 Sartarite Places of Interest, 24 Scathing Waters, 17 Scribe of the Immortals, 11 Seasons Of The Year, 30 Second Wave, The, 3 Separator, 109, 17 Seven Lightbringers, 169 Seven Mothers Temple, 29 Severed Clans, 278 Severed, 6 Shadow Empire, 2063 Shadows, 12 Short Lightbringers' Pilgrimage, 201 Short Lightbringers Quest, 15 Silver Armband, 14 Six Virtues of Orlanth, 92 8 Slayer of Men, 19 Solar Emperor, 29 Song of the World, 29 Sora Goodseller, 15, 25, 190 Sora Sweetvoiced, 85 source of Communication, 155 Source of Knowledge, 161 Source of Life, 137 source of the Air Rune, 123 Source of the Death Rune, 168, 169 Source of the Earth Rune, 137 Source of the Eternal Battle Rune, 175 Source of the Great Darkness, 173 Source of the Harmony Rune, 137, 146 Source of the Life Rune, 137 Source of the Movement Rune, 123 Source of the Stream, 277 Source of the Truth Rune, 16 Spike of Law, 19 Stead of the Ram, 13 Steal Woods, 16 Storm Kin, 10 Strife of the Tribes, 26 Sustainer, 12 T Taker of Breath, 11 talosi swallower, 4 Tarkarlings, 76 Tarndisi’s Grove, 22 Tarshite Heavy Foot, 24, Temple of Orlanth, 72 Temples and Cults, 84 Terms of the Lunar Peace, 28 The Punisher, 12 the Three Old Gods, 85 The 78 Theya Two Mothers, 10 Theyalan Languages, 30 Thirteen great temples, 119 Three Contests, 95 Three Great Oaths of Men, The, 27 Three Worlds, The, 174 Three‑bend Road, 29 Thrinbarri Clouds, 12 Thunderous Ridge, 1137 Time in Glorantha, 34 Traders’ Hall, 1557 Tragedy of Sarotar and Arkilia, 224 Transcendent Bull, 174 Traveling Through Sartar, 24 Tribes of Sartar, The, 226 Troll Corner, 245 Troll god, 21 True Summons, 100 True Way, 265 True Wisdom, 90, 251, 263 Twenty-Four Tribes of Sartar, two women in red, 13 U Undying Fire, 19 Unknowable, 10 V 8 Vanganth Breath, 123 Vanganth Feat, 19 Vermin, 99 W Wanderlore, 207 War Camp, 17 Weapon Taking, 29 Weaponthane, 210 Weaver, 137 Weaving Dance, 15 White Ladies, 13 Wine Clan, 264 Women’s Initiation, 78 Y Yanestra, 191, 195 Yanestra Cat Witch, 17 Year-Husband, 152, 194 Yelmalion Templars, 254 Yelm's House of the Dead, 28, Yinkin Rune , 71 Young Gods, 94 Youth of Orlanth, 16 Complete